¡¿Enamorado de mi asesino!
by Yumi Di Vongola
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 5.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black Draco Malfoy es el heredero de las empresas Malfoy, un hombre joven, inteligente, atractivo y muy rico. Podía tener a quien deseará entre sus brazos, a cualquier mujer e incluso a hombres... lo que nunca esperó fue enamorarse de su asesino.


La tarde comenzaba a caer en esa hermosa tarde de primavera, mostrando los colores del atardecer que le daban un toque romántico al lugar, en este caso eran una maravilla para aquellos que en esos momentos se encontraban dando las clases de la tarde pues finalmente podrían irse a casa, disfrutar y hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea tocar los libros.

Ding Dong

\- Buenos chicos, la clase a finalizado. – La profesora vio como la alegría se pintaba en el rostro de sus alumnos que con impaciencia comenzaban a guardar sus cosas.-No obstante, eso significa que no haya deberes para mañana.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- Profesora, ¿es realmente necesario?

\- Por supuesto. Es algo imprescindible para vuestra educación y espero no tener que castigar a nadie por no hacerlos. – La mirada de su tutora se volvió fría, haciendo que más de uno temblará antes de dedicarles una cálida sonrisa que les devolvió a la normalidad.- Para mañana leeréis el texto de la página doscientos cincuenta y ocho y haréis las actividades de la página siguiente.

Con esto, la clase se dio finalmente por acabada. Casi con rapidez empezaron a salir a los adolescentes, dejando a su profesora en el aula mientras recogía todo con calma antes de coger sus llaves y cerrar la puerta. Sus pasos resonaban por los vacíos pasillos, saludando de forma cordial a sus compañeros antes de dirigirse a la parada de autobús para poder dirigirse a su casa.

El nombre de esta profesora de no más de veinticinco años era Harry Potter. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches que le llegaban hasta la espalda, cremosa piel acanelada y unos ojos tan verdes como las mismas esmeraldas. Nadie sabía cómo era realmente su cuerpo pues ella se encargaba de ocultarlo siempre bajo gruesas ropas.

Su personalidad era tranquila, cálida y servicial, ¡no dañaría ni a una mosca! Ni si quiera sabía defenderse y sus propios compañeros se tenían que encargar de que ningún alumno "macarra que se pasa de listo" tratará de intimidarla o llegar a herirla de ninguhna de las maneras. Claro, que esto solo era la imagen que ella deseaba mostrar.

Una vez que se bajó del autobús tuvo que caminar diez minutos antes de llegar a su apartamento, donde con toda la calma del mundo se dirigió a su armario, cogiendo con tranquilidad una bolsa que había en él antes de meterse al baño, una suave lluvia de agua caliente la recorrió antes de salir, secándose y vistiéndose. Una vez lista, cogió las llaves de su apartamento para salir, cogiendo un coche negro que la esperaba en la puerta.

El viaje no fue muy largo y una vez aparcado el coche se cambió de ropa. Sus holgadas ropas habían sido reemplazadas por un pantalón de cuero que se le pegaba como una segunda piel, unas botas de tacón negras, una blusa negra que era tapada por una chaqueta de cuero. Para completar el conjunto se recogió el pelo, colocando sobre este una peluca de cabellos rojizos y unas lentes de contacto marrones. Una vez se vio lista sonrió.

Salió del lugar con pasos tranquilos, colocándose en la puerta trasera de un edificio bastante lujoso. Inclinándose un poco sacó un ganchillo, usándolo como herramienta para abrir la puerta, misma que cedió ante sus intentos. Se giró para ver a su alrededor, una vez que se aseguró que no la veía nadie entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con cuidado sacó su teléfono de entre sus ropas, viendo el mapa ante ella.

Al sentir unos pasos acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba, se movió con sigilo, escondiéndose. Cuando el guardia pasó a su lado ella se mantuvo en silencio, moviéndose para darle un certero en el cuello que le hizo caer inconsciente al suelo. Una vez echo esto comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras, tarareando interiormente una canción para sí, moviendo sus caderas mientras bailaba al compás de la melodía de la canción que recordaba. Una vez estuvo en el último piso, bajó mientras cogía un pintalabios que tenía oculto entre sus ropas, apuntando hacía el sistema de seguridad electrónico, pulsando un simple botón que hizo que hubiera un fallo de sistema, dejándole libre el paso.

Una vez dentro se dirigió a la caja fuerte, colocando como una especie de caja pequeña, programándola antes de alejarse de ella, llevando la cuenta atrás. Una vez llegado a cero, la puerta de la caja de seguridad explotó, mostrando ante ella infinidad de joyas y oro. Un suspiro enamorado escapó de sus labios, pero ignorando esos preciados objetos fue directamente al dinero, recogiéndolo mientras lo guardaba.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?! – De forma tranquila, Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre de cabellos azabaches, ojos ónix y ropas elegantes pero góticas en su cuerpo.

\- Oh, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es el gran Severus Snape.- Harry sonrió mientras se sentaba en la estantería, cruzando sus piernas sin darle importancia a la pistola que le apuntaba.- No esperaba encontrarte tan rápido, creí que al menos podría encargarme de esto antes.

\- Te he dicho que me digas tu nombre ahora. – Su voz estaba llena de enojo, viendo a la tranquila mujer frente a él, quien solo sonreía con diversión.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Seerpiente? – Ese nombre hizo estremecer al mayor, quien co nerviosismo aumentaba el agarre en su arma – Él esta muy enfadado contigo, no debiste vender aquella fórmula.

\- Esto es un negocio, el mejor postor gana.

\- Cierto, pero lo que él te ofrecía no debías de rechazarlo. – Canturreó mientras veía sus uñas con interés. – Después de todo te ofrecía seguir viviendo.

\- ¡Tonterías! – Su voz tembló, viendo con ira a la persona ante él. – Nadie puede arrebatarle la vida a otra persona, menos mandar en ella.

\- ¡Jajajaja! – L ahora pelirroja, llevo sus manos a su abdomen mientras reía.- ¡Qué estúpido eres! Serpiente no es como esos imbéciles a los que le daba igual lo hacías, él si quiere algo lo consigue y si alguien le traiciona…está muerto.

\- Yo no he traicionado a nadie.

\- ¿Te sientes aludido? – La oji-chocolate sonrió mientras lo veía. – Lamento informarte que sí lo has traicionado. Te pagaba para que le crearás esa fórmula y no saliera del lugar. Pero la vendiste y ahora debes pagar por ello.

\- … ¿Estás aquí para matarme?

\- Así es pero, ¡alegrate! Quien te va a asesinar es "Rosa Negra", si te portas bien y me dices dónde están las recetas de las fórmulas X e Y, te prometo darte una muerte rápida e indolora.

\- Aquí, la única que va a morir, eres tú.

Con decisión, Severus presionó el gatillo, viendo para su frustración como la mujer ante él se daba la vuelta, cayendo tras la estantería para cubrirse con el metal.

\- Eres idiota, y yo que estaba dispuesta a darte una oportunidad…

\- ¡Cállate!

Los disparos resonaban con el lugar sin descanso, viendo como su objetivo se movía con agilidad, esquivando todos sus ataques. Por otro lado, Harry se encontraba enfadada. Encima que le daba una oportunidad de no hacerle sufrir demasiado y le pagaba con esas, pues muy bien, iban a jugar y él sería el perdedor.

Con sus dientes le quito el seguro a su arma, contando mentalmente antes de lanzarla, una explosión escuchándose a los pocos segundos mientras destruía prácticamente todo a su paso, oyendo los gritos de dolor de su víctima. Una vez pasada la "catástrofe" se puso en pie, acercándose para ver a un hombre ensangrentado con una mueca completa de dolor en su rostro. Antes de que pudiera coger su pistola, la única mujer presente le dio una patada, mandándola a la otra punta antes de presionar con sus tacones la garganta contraria.

\- ¿A qué son una maravilla? – Le dio una radiante sonrisa mientras jugaba con una granada en sus manos. – Son de lo mejor que hay. Rápidas y jodidamente dolorosas, si tienes suerte acabarás muerto a la primera aunque no suele ser así. ¿No lo crees?

\- P…Púdrete….

\- No te preocupes, lo haré cuando llegué mi hora. ¡Oh, pero todavía no! – Le dio una sonrisa viendo el furibundo rostro de su acompañante. Ahora… ¿me dirás lo que quiero saber o debe ser por las malas?

\- Nunca diría nada que beneficiará a ese…ese… ¡monstruo!

\- Wua, sí que le tienes rencor…aunque bueno, non eres el único jajaja.

\- No me extraña…ah….que lo odien.

\- A mí tampoco pero en fin, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? – Su expresión divertida pasó a una completamente seria.- ¿Me vas a decir lo que quiero por las buenas o por las malas.

\- Jamás hablaré.

\- Si te empeñas puedo arrancarte las cuerdas vocales, sería divertido. – Una mirada psicópata se mostró en su rostro, dándole escalofríos aterrorizados al hombre ante sí, aunque claro, solo interiormente.- Así no podrás gritar mientras te descuartizo.

\- Antes muerto…que beneficiarlo.

\- Bien, en ese caso no me tomes a mal esto. Fue tu decisión. – Harry le vio con lastima, sacando de entre sus ropajes una katana. – ¿Un último deseo?

\- Muérete.

\- Aw. – Su voz adoptó un tono meloso mientras apretaba la espada a su pecho. – Esas son las palabras más bonitas que me han dicho en mi vida. Muchas gracias cariño, nos veremos en el infierno.

Con esas últimas palabras dichas, sus ojos adoptaron un tono frío, carente de sentimientos antes de empezar a clavar la espada en la garganta ajena, viendo como sangraba antes de arrancarle de un certero pero muy doloroso movimiento sus cuerdas vocales. Una vez echo esto, siguió con sus brazos, arrancando las uñas una a una, rompiendo sus dedos, cortando su cuerpo a pedacitos. Se aseguraba de que el otro continuará con vida, rompiendo cada hueso y músculo, extirpando sus órganos uno a uno, hasta que el mismo dolor fue lo que llevó al contrario al suelo eterno, la muerte. El único rastro de que ella era la culpable eran las manchas de sangre que la adornaban.

Una vez acabado con su objetivo, la chica volvió a la caja fuerte, revisando entre las joyas, el dinero y el oro, buscando aquello que tanto anhelaba, aquello que le terminaría de ganar su sueldo. Pero no había nada. Con frustración se dirigió al despacho del científico, poniéndolo todo patas arriba hasta que finalmente encontró algo extraño.

Tras un cuadro de un hombre posando bajo una puesta de sol, se podía ver como si los bordes estuvieran desgastados. Colocándose unos guantes, procedió a retirar el cuadro, viendo tras él una caja fuerte. En este caso, escogió usar el método antiguo, pegando su oreja a la caja mientras movía la ruleta hasta que tras unos minutos logró abrirla, encontrando en ella lo que quería.

Lo reviso con detenimiento, asegurándose de no cometer ningún error antes de darse la vuelta, abriendo la ventana del décimo quinto piso antes de saltar, usando un bolígrafo especial que llevaba con ella, permitiéndole sacar una elice que le hizo volar hasta tierra firme sin problemas, justo al lado de su auto.

Con rapidez se quitó su disfraz, metiéndose al coche para presionar un botón que hizo que ese lujoso auto se transformará en uno que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a dejarla tirada, comenzando a conducir con normalidad por la calle. Pudo oír el sonido de las sirenas, haciendo que una sonrisa se posará en sus labios.

El guardia ya debía de haber despertado y encontrado el cadáver.

Sus dedos se dirigieron a la radio, poniendo la canción "Besos en Guerra" de Morat. Poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en su mundo, cantando la canción a medida que llegaba a su bloque de pisos, dejando aparcado el coche en su cochera antes de coger la bolsa, avanzando por las escaleras hasta abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

Antes de que pudiera encender la luz se oyó un disparó, inmediatamente sus reflejos le hicieron esquivar la bala, protegiéndose con la bandeja de la entrada antes de lanzar sus cuchillos al agresor, clavándolos en la pared mientras él los esquivaba, su pistola sobre la cabeza del contrario que no había tenido tiempo alguno de defenderse, viéndose desarmado.

\- Ja, realmente hay cosas que no camban, Rosa Negra.

\- No esperaba verte aquí, Cachorro. – Su voz se volvió repentinamente melosa, bajando el arma mientras encendía las luces, un hombre de cabellos castaños con un bigote, de piel clara estaba ante ella.

\- Ya sabes cómo son las cosas, cuando menos te lo esperas recibes una agradable visita.

\- Una que como siempre trata de matarme. – Lo último lo dijo fingiendo dolor antes de acercarse a él, abrazándolo. – Me alegro de volver a verte, Remus.

\- Yo me siento igual Harry pero no es momento de una visita cariñosa.

A pesar de decir eso sus brazos rodearon las caderas de la mujer ante él, viéndose obligado a soltarla cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Las sonrisas que hasta hacía unos instantes adornaban sus rostros desaparecieron para poner unas completamente distintas, serias y frías mientras se alejaban. El castaño mostró su móvil, colocándolo sobre la mesa mientras tomaba la llamada, el altavoz puesto.

\- ¿Has completado tu misión, Rosa Negra?

\- Por supuesto, Serpiente. – Su voz sonaba fría, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento mientras adoptaba una pose de militar. – Severus Snape ha sido asesinado como ordenasteis y las fórmulas de los proyecto se encuentran en mi poder.

\- Excelente. Sabía que no me ibas a defraudar. – El alago hizo que la chica sonriera internamente. – Quiero que le des las fórmulas a Lobo y te prepares para una nueva misión.

\- ¿Qué tipo de misión, señor?

\- Te encargarás de asesinar a un hombre, no te costará demasiado hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué hombre?

\- Eso lo sabrás una vez aceptes la misión. Por ahora te basta saber que es una presa fácil, no te dará problema alguno.

\- En ese caso reúso hacer dicha misión.

\- ¿Qué? – Lobo se encontraba sorprendido, jamás había visto a Harry rechazar ningún tipo de misión. - ¿Por qué la rechazas, Rosa Negra?

\- No veo que sea un reto, no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo en asesinar presas fáciles. Para eso se lo dejo a los cadetes.

\- Jajajaja, definitivamente Dog te influencio demasiado. Pero me temo que esta misión no es para cadetes, debes tomarla tú.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- A pesar de ser una presa fácil requiere disciplina, concentración y camuflaje. Es una que llevará tiempo y no quiero que salga mal, esta misión te ha sido confiada.

\- Le repito que no pienso hacer una misión aburrida.

\- Te interesa hacer esta, pues se te pagará por ello un millón de euros.

\- … – Eso realmente la había dejado sorprendida, con ese dinero podría… – ¿Solo debo matarlo?

\- Así es, claro que cumpliendo una serie de requisitos.

\- Acepto está misión.

\- Suponía que lo harías. – La voz de Serpiente sonaba más animada. – Lobo, dale el informe de la misión.

El nombrado acató las ordenes de su jefe, sacando de entre sus ropas un folder negro que le entregó a la mujer ante él, quien lo cogió sin decir palabra alguna.

\- ¿Lo tienes ya?

\- Sí, señor.

\- Bien. Dentro de él encontrarás toda la información de tu objetivo. Como te he dicho anteriormente deberá de ser asesinado en unas circunstancias exactas, tendrás que hacerlo durante una fiesta que organiza su familia cada año. Quiero que sea preciso y eficaz, que delante de todos se demuestre lo poco que valen sus vidas.

\- ¿Solo he de matar a este hombre?

\- Así es. Para sus padres, no habrá mayor tortura que ver a su hijo muerto. La fiesta se realizará dentro de tres meses, quiero que estés dentro, que tengas su confianza. De esa forma su muerte será más amarga para ellos y más dulce para mí.

\- Como desee, me pondré a ello de inmediato.

\- Perfecto. Quiero un informe detallado cada dos semanas, si ocurre algo…especial o encuentras una valiosa información de ellos, házmela saber de inmediato.

\- Entendido.

\- ¡Oh! Y una cosa más, entrégale la fórmul Lobo.

\- De inmediato.

Una vez dicho esto la comunicación se cortó, dejando el tenso ambiente tras ellos que fue disipado con el primer suspiro. Sintiendo sus piernas débiles, Harry se dejó caer al sofá mientras se tapaba su rostro con uno de sus brazos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

\- Sí…solo estoy cansada. Entre las clases y las últimas misiones no he podido dormir mucho.

\- Si te ves tan mal no hagas esta y….

\- ¡No! – La nombrada se levantó de forma alterada, viendo al hombre junto a ella. – Tengo que hacer esto Remus. Es el último. Con esa cantidad podré retirarme, no tendré que seguir haciendo esto. Podré…Podré ser libre…

\- No todo es tan fácil, Harry. – El hombre ante él puso una mirada melancólica, bajando su rostro. – De este negocio solo puedes salir con la muerte.

\- Hay otra forma y este es mi billete para lograrlo.

\- Te puedes estar haciendo falsas esperanzas.

\- O es justo lo que necesito. – De forma nerviosa, la peli negra se sentó en el sillón, sujetando las manos del único hombre presente entre sus manos. – Tengo que intentarlo, sé que puedo lograrlo.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor, dame ese voto de fe. Déjame intentarlo al menos.

\- Tus manos se mancharán de sangre.

\- Llevó desde los quince años con ellas manchadas en sangre. Por una más no habrá diferencia.

\- …. No quiero que te pasé nada malo.

\- Y no lo hará. ¿Sabes por qué? -El otro negó con su cabeza, recibiendo un apretón de manos. – Porque yo soy fuerte, determinada y logaré cumplir esta misión para poder, finalmente, alcanzar mi mayor sueño.

\- No te haré cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

\- Los dos sabemos que no.

\- Ah… – Remus suspiró mientras revolvía su pelo, una sonrisa rendida en sus labios. –-Solo esperó que no lamentes esta decisión.

\- No lo haré.

De forma afligida se levantó el castaño, cogiendo el informa que le entregaba la joven antes de abrazarla, esperando que esa no fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. tras unos minutos, finalmente la soltó, caminando hasta la salida para cerrar la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Harry Potter llevaba una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, esa seria la última vez que matará, ese sería su billete a la libertad. Y todo por matar a…

Sus ojos se dirigieron al informa, buscando el nombre de la persona que iba a lograr cumplir su más anhelado sueño.

…solo matando a Draco Malfoy sería libre. Y ese hombre perecería el cinco de junio.


End file.
